Ultraman Lightning Episode 1
The first episode of Ultraman Lightning. Appears: * The Megawatt Master: Ultraman Lightning * Slicer Space Beast: Stellade Prologue A sphere of electricity floated in space above Earth. Inside, a silver and black giant with yellow thunderbolt markings, two blades on his arms and a third on his head intently gazed at a book. “What is a monster… hints of monster activity… Aha! What to do on arrival!”, the giant, whose name was Lightning, said as he found the section he was looking for. His eyes darted to the statement “Familiarize yourself with the local flora and fauna.” Piece of cake. Lightning just needed to go down to the planet and have a look around. Lightning’s travel sphere descended towards Japan, deactivating it as he neared the ground. He landed right in the middle of Hiroshima City, Japan. As soon as he hit the ground, an electromagnetic pulse surged across Hiroshima, frying every electronic device in the area. Many citizens, focused on their computers and smartphones, were distraught and disappointed to see their prized machines die. A few people looked up from their black screens to see that a giant had landed in their city. Seeing as these people had never seen an Ultra before, what happened next was predictable at best. “MONSTER!” screamed a civilian. “ALIEN!” another one cried. “CHICKEN SANDWICH!” yelled a third. The other two, and Lightning, stared at him for a moment. “What? I’m really hungry.” After that, all three humans ran away, screaming and waving their arms above their heads. Lightning’s appearance threw the populace into a panic. Humans rushed out of the buildings and ran screaming from the giant that had suddenly appeared. Lightning, being here to protect these people, had no intention of destroying anything, but they didn’t know that. “Um… I come in peace?”, Lightning sheepishly stated, raising his right hand. If Ultras could change their expression, he would be nervously grinning. Chapter 1 Within a few minutes, everyone had fled, and the city was silent. Knowing that he wouldn’t risk stepping on anyone, Lightning decided to take a walk around and see what there was to see. The gray concrete and red brick buildings sure were different from the crystal structures back home in the Land of Light. Lightning bent down to look at a plant arrangement, sniffing Earth flowers for the first time. His superior and idol, Mebius, had told him about these, but that couldn’t compare to smelling them in person. Although it was a lame scent compared to the Tigris flower his biology teacher brought to class that one time when he was little… The next thing that caught his eye was a fountain in the middle of a city square, which he sat down in front of. While he initially just looked and listened to the flowing water, curiosity got the best of him, and he reached out to touch it. Lightning felt the water on his hands, and was soothed by it. He rubbed his hands on the stone, feeling the texture, only to accidentally crush the fountain! Lightning let out a yelp, and quickly attempted to put the thing back together, only for it to crumple again. Panicking, Lightning once again attempted to rebuild the fountain. This only resulted in a jet of water blasting him in the face, his efforts having ruptured the base of the structure. “WHARRGARBL-!” Taken off guard, Lightning fell backwards, crushing the conveniently empty building behind him. “Sweet Empera…” he sighed, as his Color Timer started to blink. He looked like such a noob. What would his friends at the academy think of him if they saw him right now? Just when it looked like it couldn’t get worse for him, a wall of glowing white light materialized close by. From the portal emerged an enormous vehicle, longer than Lightning was tall. Moving on ten giant wheels, made of silver and red metal, with the word “CAKE” emblazoned on the side in large black letters, the tank looked like it had just emerged from the screen of a space opera. But it had actually been teleported from a secret underground base, by way of the aforementioned portal which had now closed. Lightning stood up, and stared at the vehicle for a moment. "Um... Hi?" was all he could bring himself to say. "AIR BAKER 1, AIR BAKER 2, TAKE OFF!", went a random voice from nowhere. The top of the tank opened up and two futuristic-looking jets, one red and the other blue, emerged from the top. The red jet began to charge green energy into the cannon on its underside. "I-I come in peace!" Lightning yelled before the cannon fired a powerful green laser directly at him. Chapter 2 TBACategory:Fan Episodes Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity